Baby Its Cold Outside
by OneDayAtATime028
Summary: Not going to finish, but there's some nice Ezria fluff in here for you :D


Outside, snow fluttered to the ground in little flakes, coating the earth in a beautiful glimmering white blanket. The lamp posts had green garlands strung around them, and the big pine tree across the street had tiny white lights twinkling all around it. People wandered the streets, bundled in hats, gloves and the warmest coat they owned as their eyes scanned all the window displays planning future shopping endeavors in their heads.

While all of this bustle took place outside, Aria and Ezra were cuddled together on the couch of apartment 3B. The dull apartment was lit by the roaring fire that Ezra had lit as well as the multiple holiday scented candles Aria had brought with her (which gave the room a warm and cozy scent). Ezra was currently sitting on the end of the couch closest to the fireplace with Aria seated on his lap, her back leaning against the armrest and a fuzzy red blanket draped over her legs. The pair's lips were attached (as they had been for the past twenty minutes) and Aria soon felt herself in desperate need of oxygen. She reluctantly pulled away from his lips, however Ezra wasn't done kissing her and he merely moved to begin attacking her neck with his mouth. Aria sighed contently and leaned her head into him. Slowly she opened her eyes to gaze out the window at the beautiful scenery. She quickly noticed how dark the sky was and her eyes instantly shot to the clock. 6:13.

"Oh my gosh, is that the time?" She immediately moved to stand up, but Ezra wrapped his arms around her and held her down on his lap. "Ezra," she began, interrupted by a kiss, "I really can't stay, I have to go," she told him and tried to maneuver out of his grip, but he help her firmly.

"But Babe, it's cold outside." He pulled her closer to him, and she felt the heat radiating from his chest. "What's the rush?"

"Ezra, this night has been really nice…" her voice trailed off as it occurred to her that she really didn't want to leave him. But she snapped out of it once she remembered her family at home. "My mom is going to be wondering where I am, and my dad will be worried, so I _really_ have to go." She told him, at the same time trying to convince herself that she should leave.

"But Babe, look at the fire going. It's so much warmer in here than it is outside. I wouldn't want your fingers to turn to ice," he smiled and wrapped his strong hands around hers.

She instantly rolled her eyes at him, "I guess I could stay for a little while longer."

"Great," he beamed and then released his grip from her. They both stood up and Ezra made his way to the kitchen while Aria dug her phone out from her purse.

She dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear, "Hey Mom," she said when the other end picked up, "Yeah I'm okay." A sudden banging noise sounded from the kitchen and Aria swiveled around in place to see where the noise was coming from. Ezra had a spatula in his hand and was in the process of smacking it against the counter to get her attention. When he noted that he had her attention he held up a bottle of wine, indicating to her with his pointer finger. She nodded and turned back around. "I just stopped at the coffee shop on the way home and the lines super long…no…yeah…okay, I love you too, bye Mom." She hung up and tossed the phone back into her bag.

"So are we clear?" Ezra asked. He handed Aria a wine glass filled up halfway.

"Yeah, we are…but I had to lie to her. You know how much I hate doing that, so you better make it worth it," she told him, a coy gleam dancing in her eyes.

"Oh trust me," Ezra grinned, "It'll be worth it." As he spoke he dipped his head down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Mm," she smiled against his lips, "I really need to learn how to say no to you."

"Hold on," Ezra ignored her statement and placed his wine glass on the table before turning and walked across the room. Aria smirked to herself and took a sip of wine as she watched him fumble with the stereo. Then the all too familiar beginning of Unchained Melody began to play softly through the speakers. Ezra slowly came across the room toward Aria until he stood about a foot away from her. He gestured his hand forward for her, "Dance with me?" he asked.

Aria sucked her lips into her mouth to avoid from letting her smile grow too large, and because she didn't trust herself to speak at that moment, she nodded. After placing her glass on the table next to his and placed her delicate hand in his masculine paw. He curled his hand around hers and led her to the open space in front of the fire place. He released her hand and slowly traced his fingers down her body until he rest his hands on her lower back. She reached up in response and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

The light from the fire sent dancing shadows across their faces as they swayed back and forth to the beat. Ezra felt his gaze transfix on her eyes as they were picking up the light and holding it as a sparkle in her irises. "You're beautiful," he breathed, unable to tear his eyes from her breathtaking features. Aria silently thanked the dimness of the room for concealing her now bright red cheeks.

She pulled him closer and rested her head against his chest, listening to the heartbeat. "I love you," she whispered, feeling Ezra's lips against the top of her head.

"I love you too," he rested his chin on her head and gently rocked her back and forth. They remained this way until the final notes of the song faded out. The pair reluctantly backed away.

Aria picked up her wine glass and took another sip. "Once I finish this, I have to go. I told my mom I was getting a coffee."


End file.
